Talk:Metroid timeline
This could use more information. It could use some reference to other events in the series, such as manga events, those described in manuals and in-game, as well as time placement relavent to each game. ChozoBoy 17:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/488/488084p5.html "Through that, we've created a story that is open to interpretation to the player, and as people play I think they'll interpret Samus' past based on what they take on those cinematics." Sakamoto, in his IGN interview, plainly states that Zero Mission has a story that is open to interpretation by the player. With that being said, it would not be official to have the game as part of the time line rather have it interpreted into the time line. Not to mention, Sakamoto does not refer to the game as a remake after this quoted sentence. http://metroid.jp/metroid_version2/history/index.html Looking at the time line on the official Metroid Zero Mission site, the dot for Zero Mission does come from Metroid 1; however, the dot for Zero Mission is placed after Metroid 1 on the time line. That contradicts the remake statement as well. DragonTetra However, the story in Zero Mission and Metroid I is almost identical (spare minor details). The second half of the game is simply an extension of Metroid I story with the zero suit. Both games tell the same story but different perspectives/lengths, and by that definition it's a remake. ''MetVet'' With that logic, I can say Super Metroid is also a remake of Metroid 1. I mean Metroid 1, Metroid Zero Mission, and Super Metroid all have basically the same story save some details. They all take place on Zebes as well. DragonTetra There's another problem with this page and that is with the Metroid Prime Hunters summary. Samus does not leave the cluster empty handed as she leaves with the Omega Cannon that she obtained in Oubliette. DragonTetra I don't think it is confirmed that she left with the Omega Cannon. It possible and highly likely that the Alimbic at the end may have taken it. Dark Ridley 01:24, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Okay just to cleaify Metroid and Metroid Zero mission are the same thing just with a slightly different design and( in my opinion) a much ending. Also when you look at all metroid games metroids seem kind of weak especially in the prime games. They just aren't that take over type of creature they were in the first two games realeased.Snore 16:47, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Omega Cannon It wasn't confirmed that Samus left it, but how could the Alimbics take it? They're only intangible spirits now. They can't physically take something. ''MetVet'' :On that theory the chozo ghosts also couldn't blast ridley off a cliff. Metroidhunter32 03:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::True, but they were present at ghosts. As far as we know, the Alimbics were only a vision. ''MetVet'' Metroid Fusion Shouldn´t Metroid Fusion placed between Metroid Prime 2 and Metroid Prime Corruption? :Why? Metroidhunter32 16:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) No, man. You have to sign your comments with 4 tildes (~), too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Metroid Prime: Hunters has no place in the timeline. http://ds.ign.com/articles/616/616902p2.html Kensuke Tanabe: This game is its own universe, cut off from any other Metroid game, so there's no link between these characters and any game. We're going to start from this point with these guys. That's right. A spinoff. So why does this constantly show up in fan-made Metroid timelines? It has nothing to do with anything. Granted, in this very same interview, Tanabe also earlier stated that it seems to take place between Prime and Echoes, but this is a more powerful statement than that. Factor in that it never appeared in any official timelines, was not mentioned in the brief Metroid Prime Trilogy Collector's Edition timeline (which went over series chronology up until Prime 3), and does not further the plot of the series in any way whatsoever, and you've got yourself a non-canon game. 21:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC)